


I'm Frozen but My World Still Turns

by Larrylarents



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, English harry, French Louis, M/M, Time - Freeform, Top Louis, Unwanted Advances, bitch, dry humping a little, frat, frenchspeaking, froooooooooooOoOOOOOOzen, ilovelarry, larryaredisgustinglyromantic, larryisreal, louisgotthedagger, loveatfirstsight, makingout, minor sex, niall whitebread, nick grimshit, roseisalreadytakencareof, smollouis, tolharry, when oopsmethi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrylarents/pseuds/Larrylarents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always knew he was special. Ever since he was little when he was getting beat by a boy, who did not like the fact Harry tried to kiss him. Swearing at him and giving him a busted lip. He would not stop. Harry wanted him to stop, he did. Harry begged and begged and begged. Until, he saw that the mean boy was not punching him anymore.  He uncovered his arms from protecting his face and saw the mean boys harsh expression was stiff and his fist inches away from his face. Frozen. Harry was in shock of course, what would a 10 year old like himself do at that age. Well yes, he did not know how he did it, but with time there came practice.</p><p> </p><p>(Or an AU where Harry freezes time and Louis is the only one boy still moving.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Frozen but My World Still Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Julia's tweet for giving me inspiration to write this. Thanks to Angela for helping me write it and correcting my grammar mistakes. This is my first time posting so be nice to me. Lol, give me some of your feedback and what you think? Yes, the title is taken from Infinity, it fit the story ! Thanks to who ever reads this. Hope you like it and maybe I will write more fics. Who knows? 
> 
> Julia's twitter-@WORLDLWT  
> Angela's twitter-@alphastyless
> 
> My twitter: @sugarcultniall
> 
> P.S- If you speak or know french, let me know if I spelt, or wrote them correctly. Sorry, if I did not !

 

Harry always knew he was special.~

 

> Ever since he was little when he was getting beat by a boy, who did not like the fact Harry tried to kiss him. Swearing at him and giving him a busted lip. He would not stop. Harry wanted him to stop, he did. Harry begged and begged and begged. Until, he saw that the mean boy was not punching him anymore.  He uncovered his arms from protecting his face and saw the mean boys harsh expression was stiff and his fist inches away from his face. Frozen. Harry was in shock of course, what would a 10 year old like himself do at that age. Well yes, he did not know how he did it, but with time there came practice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Mum, I am going to miss you so much !” Harry sniffles on his mother's neck as he inhaled her sweet smell, he won’t see her until Christmas but still.

“Harry what did we say about crying?” She says but you could tell she was at the brink of tears now.

Harry let go and got his suitcase taking it to his car and putting it in the trunk. He waves at his mum and got in the car and left. To France.  

Harry drives to Niall’s house since he obviously has to drag him with him everywhere he goes.  He pulls up to Niall’s house and honks his horn. Not even two minutes later, Niall comes flying out of the door with all his belongings with a big smiles and fails at waving at Harry. Harry opens the trunk and Niall puts all of his things in. As soon as Niall climbs in the passenger seat they look at each other.

“Ready for this adventure, Haz !” Harry of course nods

“Take care of the music because we are on a long 10 hour drive through the EUROTunnel.”  Niall just nods and puts in The Muse. “You do know you could just freeze time and technically we would get their in ten minutes.”

“I can’t just use it whenever I want, Niall. That wouldn’t be right.” Niall slumps back against his seat and lets out a long, frustrated sigh.

If Harry is being honest, it would be quite cool to do, but that would be not right. They are thirty minutes in our ride when Niall starts whining that he has to use the bathroom. Harry let out a loud sigh and go to the nearest exit that said it had a gas station within a two kilometer radius. Not only did this set us back 30 minutes but Niall decided it would be a good thing to buy tons of junk food and drinks too.

“That is why you took so long !” Harry said furiously, he was hungry but he was not going to admit that to him. “ Shut up, I am hungry and I know you would be hungry, too, because, Sir Styles, that is what bestfriends are for !” Niall says as he changes station to Justin Bieber, blasting “What Do You Mean ?” , I rolled my eyes “Loser.” Harry said amused.

 

It has been five hours and Harry has almost crashed into the Tunnel wall. Twice. Niall has been sleeping like a baby for the past two of those hours. So, not being a nice normal friend Harry decides to blast the radio which was currently playing “Where do Broken Hearts Go”.

Harry thought it was the funniest thing ever and apparently his brain thought so too as now Harry has felt a rush through his body and sees Niall’s shocked and tired opened big blue eyes and his hair tousled. Frozen. Which having this unique gift comes in handy sometimes. He is laughing as he picks up his phone from the cup holder, and still laughing after he has taken a picture of him and time resumes.

 

“Harry why would you destroy my perfect dream I was having ! MAn how could you-” Niall narrows his eyes and looks at Harry’s face.

“It happened again didn’t it.” Harry just laughs and smiles quickly pulling to a stop.

“ You drive now.” Harry says and switches seats with Niall. Harry grabs his phone and shows Niall the photo.

“Delete it.” Niall says deadpanned. “NEVER!” Harry snickers. Harry rests his head on the door and slowly drifts off into sleep as Niall continues driving to their destination.

 

“Harrrrrrrreeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy WAKE UP. _Nous sommes en France_!” Niall screams as he pulls into the parking lot of the flat/dorm we have been assigned to have.

Harry stretches out his limbs and can not stop smiling. He quickly gets out of the car and does his ‘Harry Styles’ dance, which he calls it. Niall tells him to cut it out, because people will find him weird. Harry laughs, “ Look around Horan, no one is around.” Harry says twirling around stopping suddenly in his tracks when he sees someone from afar,who is smoking a cigarette with an amused look.

Niall at this point just laughs at his friend’s secondhand embarrassment. If only Harry could turn back time, he thought. Harry can’t help how effortlessly gorgeous that boy looked. No, Harry thought, definitely a man. He appeared to be a few years older than Harry and Niall.

 

Harry quickly turns around to avoid his staring and punches Niall in the stomach and ignores his groans as he goes and gets his luggage from the trunk. Niall follows him and gets his things and head to the main office to get his dorm keys.

 

For the next few hours, they spend time trying to get their rooms perfectly set up. Harry meticulously places every item on his desk, while Niall decides to use that space as extra storage room for his excessive amount of snack food. Harry groans loudly as he sees Niall throwing his shoes and socks on the floor.

“Why do you think it is okay to do this when we have just moved in? Clean that up.”  He scolds him,

“Yes, **mum,** ”Niall sighs as he climbs down off his bed and reaches down to pick them up.

Then, there is a sudden and loud knock at the door. Harry walks over and looks through the peep-hole. He doesn’t know the guy standing out there, but he answers anyway.

Harry looks at the guy standing there in plaid and loose jeans.  

“Hi,” he chirps.

“I’m Liam, I just wanted to tell you that my fraternity is throwing a huge ‘Welcome Back’ party and you guys should definitely come. Maybe if you like the party, you’ll rush our frat in a few weeks.” Harry doubted that, but accepted Liam’s flyer anyway.

“ Thanks I will think about it, by the way my name is Harry.” He smiles politely at Liam extending a hand to shake.

Liam looks down confused but the shakes his hand. They say their ‘goodbyes’ and Harry closes the door. He walks into the small kitchen and sees Niall making himself a sandwhich.

 

“So who was at the door?” Niall asks before taking a bite of his obesity-inducing sandwich.

“Just some frat guy named Liam asking us if we wanted to come to his ‘Welcome Back’ party.”Niall nearly drops his sandwich.

“We have to go, Harry. If we don’t we’ll probably never get invited to another party again!” Harry just sits down on the high-top chair and props his head on his hands.

“You know, I don’t really feel like going, though, and what if-like-something happens, or like you get too wasted and want me to carry you back home or what if-”

Niall picked up his sock and threw it at Harry’s face.

 

“We are going and that is final.” Niall says sternly.Harry shuffled back into his room and picked through his closet.

A party meant that he would have to change. It was already 22:00, and they would need to leave soon to get all the way out of the campus. At least that is what the flyer says. Niall runs into his room and comes out in seconds wearing black skinnies with cut knees and a white t-shirt.

“Niall please help me pick something my mind is blank !” Harry screams.

“You’re helpless. Aren’t you gay, shouldn’t you be able to do this?”

“No need for the stereotypes, can you please just help me.” Niall reaches into Harry’s closet and pulls out the two first things he can find. An oddly patterned, flowing, chiffon shirt and jeans so tiny Niall is almost certain they are women’s pants.

Suddenly inspired, Harry reaches down into his shoes and pulls out a pair of silver boots that look more like a kid’s toy rocket than boots.

“Going as Buzz-lightyear, eh?”

“Shut up. It just kinda happened that you have inspired me to get these boots.”

“Whatever you say, Styles. Let’s get our asses moving.” Harry changes quickly,

but ignores the mop of hair on his head and merely runs his hands through it a few times as they walk out the door. While having the flyer,phone and keys in one hand, Niall locks the door and they head to the car.

Harry starts the engine and hands the flyer to Niall indicating to put the address into the GPS and asking him to tell him where to go. They arrive in twenty minutes, nervous yet excited.

 

“Salut! Bienvenue dans Kappa Alpha.” There was someone that seemed to be waiting by the door for someone to walk in.

This frat must be desperate for recruitment, Harry thought.

 

“Salut, Je m'appelle Harry et mi ami, lui est Niall.”

“S’amuse!”

“Oui, merci.” The two walked away from the door and continued on into the crowd.  Harry spotted Liam from afar and headed in his direction, Niall following close behind.

 

"Hi, This is Niall." Harry says gesturing to Niall.

"Hello, Liam, nice to meet you" Niall smiles sheepishly.

"The pleasure is all mine! Care for a drink ? We have anything your little heart desires !" Liam says proudly as he downs his shot.

Niall looks very content. Man could that boy drink. Niall asks where the heaven bar is and is gone, leaving Harry behind.

"So are you the head of this fraternity-"

Oh no ! That is all Louis, he should be around here somewhere" Liam says looking aimlessly around.

“Well, he must’ve gone out for a smoke. He’ll be back in soon enough. If you’re interested in the fraternity itself, there’s a group of our members right over there. They’d be happy to answer any questions.” Harry doesn’t know that he necessarily cares about the frat, but it would be rude to say that to Liam, who seems so enthusiastic about getting Harry’s “questions” answered. So he thanks Liam, and walks towards the group with him.

 

“Alors, C’est Harry. Il est de Angleterre et veux demander quelques questions. C’est bon? C’est bon.”

He pats Harry’s shoulder, “They’ll tell you anything you want to know. See ya 'round." Liam says disappearing back into the crowd of people, probably in search of another drink.

 

One of the boys Harry has been left with mumbles something in French to the rest of the group and then stands to face Harry. He has a nasty smirk and the others just stare at him knowingly. Harry is starting to get uncomfortable, he does not know what to say.

“Bonsoir, Je m’appelle Nick. Nick Grimshaw.” He reaches out for Harry’s hand and reluctantly, Harry reaches out to shake it, but Nick takes his hand to peck the back of it.

“Bonsoir, Nick. Um...Tu parles anglais?” Harry is getting increasingly uncomfortable and he would be able to think more clearly if he could use his native language.

“Oui..ou…yes. Yes, I do. My apologies, I’ve been going here for so long that I often forget that a lot of students are not so great with French.” That stupid fucking sneer hasn’t left Nick’s face and he is seriously infringing upon Harry’s personal space.

“Yeah, well, um, I didn’t really have any questions. I just...I just wanted to know who was the president of the frat, and Liam already told me that so I’m just gonna-”

“Oh please, don’t go yet.” Nick’s grabs Harry’s shoulder and smoothly slides down to his wrist, sending a cold shiver down his spine. Nick grips Harry's waist firmly and bends down slowly, “Surely there is something I can help you with” Nick whispers into Harry's ear.

Harry feels bile in his throat, he wants to get out and find Niall.

 

"I really don't feel good, I'm sorry, I just have to-”

“No, Harry. Let's dance first alright babe." Nick grips Harry's wrist tightly and leads him to the dance floor. Why am I so weak when it comes to these things, Harry thinks. Nick stops in the middle of the dance floor and spins Harry around so that his back is to Nick’s front.

That’s it, that's the final straw for Harry. Hardly of his own accord, everything around him freezes.

 

“Why did I have to come to this stupid party", Harry says out loud now. He suddenly realizes that his wrist is still in Nick’s grasp.

“Fuck,” he says to himself. As he struggles to free himself he hears something peculiar. Footsteps. Harry looks up frantic, and the beautiful man from earlier today walks down the long stairs. Harry's breath, catches in his throat. But how is this possible ! Harry's mouth is agape. The boy freezes and looks around and spots Harry moving. He looks confused and shocked

“C’est magique?”

“Um, no. Ce n’est pas magique. C’est mon...secrète superpouvoir.” The man chuckles a little bit.

“Superpouvoir? Tu es Superman?” Now, Harry is laughing too. This man is really something else, by not finding him weird, Harry thinks. If it had been anyone else, surely they would be ready to burn him at the stake.

“No, I’m not Superman,” he laughs forgetting to speak in French. “I can’t even seem to get myself out of this guy’s grip.”

"Avez-vous besoin d'aide...help?" He goes through the crowd, careful to not hit anyone. He is now face to face with Harry. "My name is Louis" Louis, accent is a mixture of French and English. Quite unique. Louis is quick to help Harry out of Nick's grip.

Harry smiles 

"Thank you, my name is Harry."

“When you - how you say - un-freeze everyone, I will get Nick away from you. Do not worry,” Louis says scrunching up his nose as he tried to get the right words out. Harry is looking at his wrist, seeing a red grip mark surfacing. Nick was a lot stronger than he looked. He thanked Louis again before taking a step away from Nick and - as Louis said - unfreezing,time.

 

The crowd came back life and music pumping out harder than Harry had thought it would. "Excuse-moi, mais Nick puis-je parle a _Harrey_." Without getting answer from Nick Louis was quick to grab Harry's hand and bring him upstairs. They enter a room, which Harry assumes is Louis's .Louis closes the door behind them and gestures Harry to sit on his bed.

"So, how did you do _magique"_ Louis ponders.

“I was born with it, Je fus naître avec elle."

“So you have always been able to do that?” Harry nods. “Fantastique!”

“It doesn’t scare you? You don’t think I’m a monstrosity?”

“Huh?” Louis’s eye-brows became knit together and his whole face scrunched up.

“Monstruosité? Vouz pensez que je suis un monstre?”

“Non, jamais !" Louis said looking shocked that Harry would as that.

Harry only utters out a quiet "Oh."

"So _Harrey_ , tell moi, quel tu études ?" Louis says tilting his head slightly.

 

Harry takes a mental note to get every chance he can get for Louis to say his name like that. At that exact moment, Harry’s phone buzzes loudly in his pocket. He almost doesn’t answer it, but Louis prompts him to with that stupid adorable accent.

"Yes?" Harry says too sharply.

“Mate, we HAVE to go.” Niall? What the fuck was he talking about. They practically just got here.

“What do you mean?” There’s angry shouts in the background.

“Listen, I may or may not have angered some football fans and I’m...well.. out-numbered, to say the least. “

“Niall how are you even calling me if you are in the middle- never mind I am coming."

“Okay, meet you by the car.” They hang up and Harry sighs loudly.

"Mon ami...il est un imbécile.”

“Ami? Il est ton petit ami?” Harry’s eyes go wide as he frantically denies that statement. The last thing that Harry wanted was for Louis, this gorgeous human being, to think that he was in a relationship.

“No, he’s just my roommate. Anyway, I have to go, he needs my help.”

“Alright, _Harrey_ ,” Harry got literal chills every time he heard Louis say his name like that, “I will see you another time, then.”

“Yeah...you will.” Harry started to walk out of the room, when Louis stopped him.

“Attendez, wait, hand me your phone so I can put my number in it ?" Louis says shyly. Harry turns around, already a blush forming in his cheeks. "Sure." Harry hands him his phone and Louis' fingers.. wow even his fingers are so graceful, Harry loses his train of thought, but was brought back when Louis kept repeating his name, " _Harrey? Harrey?”_

Harry snapped out of it and calmly took his phone out of Louis’s tiny hands, “Au Revoir.” With that, Harry’s long legs were carrying him swiftly - too swiftly - out of Louis’s room and out of the house. Luckily, he avoided any more contact with Mr. Touchy-Feely Grimshit.

Niall was already sitting inside the car, hiding in the passenger's seat. Harry enters the car and stares at Niall.

"You alright, Niall?”

"No, I almost **died**." Niall says dramatically. Harry rolls his eyes as he starts the car and goes back to their dorm. As they get out of the car and walk towards their dorm Harry can’t stop thinking about piercing blue eyes and trips on the staircase.

"Wow Harry, did you drink too much ?" Niall laughs, his obnoxious laugh.

"Of course not, I knew I had to take care of your sorry arse." Harry retorts back as he got up. Brushing dirt off his knees. "Shut up and open the door, I am tired." Niall opens the door and kneels on his knees exaggerating.

"Your highness." Harry just waves him off and opens the door to his room and falls face first on the bed. Kicking the door closed with Niall's foot. He kicks off his shoes and goes to his room as well but not before yelling a 'goodnight Harry' and shutting his door. Harry lazily gets up and changed into sweats and a loose jumper. He takes off his shoes and aligns it next to his desk. He takes off his socks and takes the dirty clothes to the hamper. He takes his phone and puts it on his desk, as he is about to go under the cover he remembers Louis gave him his number. Sleep leaves his mind for a moment and he quickly grabs his phone and goes to send a text to Louis. He sees Louis has put *Dieu de Sexe* as his contacts. Harry blushes.

**hello Louis, it's me Harry. Thank you for helping me out tonight. Well, hope you sleep well. Goodnight. - H x**

Harry mentally slaps himself in the face. Of course, Louis will know it is him. He did not need to put the 'H' at the end. Well, too late. He already sent it. Harry lies awake for several more minutes simply staring at the ceiling, still feeling the embarrassment of including his initial at the end of his text message. As he is about to finally fall asleep, he hears his phone buzz lightly against the wood of his nightstand.

 

**Goodnight, _Harrey_ , It was very nice to meet you. Enchanté xo**

 

Harry smiles fondly and puts his phone back on his desk. He rolls on his side and snuggles into the pillow, imagining what it would feel like if it was Louis instead of his pillow.

It didn’t occur to Harry until the fleeting moment between sleep and consciousness, that Louis should not be able to see him when time is frozen. Not even Niall, his closest friend hadn’t even acquired that ability. Why only Louis? Why is he the only one that can see me, Harry thought as he slowly slipped out of consciousness and fell into a much-needed sleep.

 

~

Everything is white.

 

Harry wraps his arms around himself as he aimlessly walks around. He seems to be at a frozen lake. Harry looks up and sees ashes, frozen, falling from the sky.

Harry is scared.

“ _Harrey.Harrey.Harrey”_  Harry hears the familiar voice of Louis, but it is so faint.

Harry quickly goes in sure of where his voice is coming from.

Louis voice is getting louder now. “ _Harrey! Harrey! HELP!”_

 

Harry is frantic now, going crazy—crazy—trying to search for him.

He runs, towards the lake, hearing Louis’s distressed voice shouting now.

Harry sees him. Frozen. Over, the middle of the frozen lake. Yet, he can still speak.

Harry is crying now, scared to _death_. He knows that as soon as time resumes. Louis will fall onto the frozen lake, which does not looks like a very thin layer of ice.

“S'il vous plait, aidez moi, help _Harrey!_ ” Louis pleads.

 “ But, Louis, I don’t know how” Harry chokes out. Harry goes on drops to his knees putting his head down, he _hates_ himself, for what has happened, to Louis.This is all his fault, he thinks.

“ I am so sorry Louis” Harry says.

“ This is all your fault, _Harrey._ Why are you such a freak?” Louis shouts at him.

 _Such a freak._ Yes. Harry thinks. I am a ‘ _freak’._

When Harry looks up, eyes puffy and red, tears rushing down his face.

 

It’s too late.

Harry sees Louis limp body broken body, sinking in the water.

 

“NO-

 

~

 

“No!” Harry sits up screaming. Harry rubs his eyes with his hands and looks at his surroundings. He hears loud footsteps and sees Niall opening the door frantically and turns on the light. Slightly blinding Harry.

“Are you alright?!” NIall says with a worried expression.

“I’m okay, just a bad dream.” Harry says wiping away his tears. Niall looks like his is going to protest, but Harry assures him that he is alright and tells him to go back to sleep.

Harry goes to check his phone and sees the time. **06:16am.**

He has only slept for only two hours. Harry needs to go out and just breathe. Think about what his bad dream meant. Why Louis is the only one that can see him when he freezes time and not anyone else? Why is Louis so special? Why does Harry think Louis is the most perfect human being to ever walk the earth? From Louis’s accent to the way his body curves in all the right areas, to his messy fringe, to his lovely arse. It may be a strange thing to think about someone like this. Especially someone he’s only just met. Harry definitely knows that he is infatuated with Louis, despite that. Everything about him.

 

Harry gets up from bed, walks quietly to the kitchen where his keys are hanging, puts on his sneakers and goes through the front door. He gets to the center of the campus and follows the signs that lead him to a lovely enormous garden, probably the most beautiful he has ever seen. Looks like a maze, one that you could spend hours in. Harry gets a fuzzy feeling and just like that, time is frozen. Gives Harry as much time as he wants to think.

Harry eventually lays down and thinks about how he feels for Louis and starts to think that could be the reason why Louis is the only one that is not affected by the Time Frozen thing. Now, Harry thought— until this moment— that love at first sight was something that was just for storytelling. Something made up. He also thought, that those stories of love being the most powerful force there is, the ones where love is invincible, were just for the benefit of a good story. What if, he thought, What if he already loved Louis? What if Louis loved him, too?

            What if this love between Louis and Harry connected them, in some strange way. Maybe this is some weird fate, then again, Harry does have the ability to freeze time. So it can’t be that strange for this to happen.

“Does Louis even have feelings for me ?” Harry whispers out loud. Harry sighs heavily. He turns his head to the side and sees a still rose. It looked so lonely that Harry simply had to bend down and pick it up.

“Watch the thorns, mi amoureux.” Startled, Harry snapped back up. A few feet away from him was Louis, slowly walking towards him.

“How did you find me,” Harry asks him. Louis keeps walking towards him.

“I was talking with mon ami and when he froze, I thought that you maybe did your magique.” Finally, Louis is now only a step or two away from Harry. So close that it’s all Harry can think about. Louis goes and sits right next to Harry, sitting in a criss-cross applesauce style, like a playful kid. Harry smiles at him, but it does not reach his eyes.

“ What’s wrong mi amoureux?” Louis asks in concern.

“I just- just did not understand why you are the only one that is able to see me, when I freeze time. Nobody is able to see me. Ever. Not until you came along. I don’t get why you are the only exception.” Harry says, looking down and playing with the stem of the rose. “But now,” Harry says looking up into Louis precious cerulean eyes that he has. Come on Harry.

“I know why…” Harry whispers it, still afraid to say it. Louis looks at him with an expression Harry can’t quite put his fingers on. They both don’t realise if it happened right away or if it took them minutes, but their lips touch. Just briefly. So gentle you could almost miss it. They pull away slightly, but Louis then puts one hand behind the back of Harry’s neck and presses their lips together. This is perfect, Harry thinks, so perfect. Everything he’s ever wanted. Louis’s tongue brushes his bottom lip asking for entrance, Harry automatically opens his mouth. Both tongues now exploring every inch of each other’s mouth. They keep at it, until Harry has to pull away or he will just collapse from the overwhelming feeling welling up in his chest.His heart, he feels, might literally burst with joy. He’s never felt something so deep in a kiss.

“Louis, this may be strange, but...je t’aime.” Harry says breathlessly. Louis eyes pierce at him and he smiles the biggest smile, the one where his eyes crinkle and he just looks at Harry so fondly.

Louis, hugs Harry and buries his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, giving him small pecks, making Harry giggle. This is crazy, it’s fast, and it feels so,so right. Harry wishes he would never unfreeze time, he wishes that they could stay entangled like this forever. He knows that he will have to unfreeze time eventually, but for now he wants to stay like this, indulge in Louis. Louis wants this too, he really wants to tell Harry he loves him too.

 

Almost aggressively, he pushes on Harry’s shoulders and Harry willingly falls onto his back in the grass. Harry lets go of the rose in his one hand, puts it beside him and uses his, now, free hand and grips Louis head and pull him towards his lips. Louis and Harry both moan at the touch.

Louis bites Harry’s bottom lip, “ Je t'aime tu aussi, _Harrey_.” Their kiss starts out sweet, but then it’s just all teeth and desperation, the craving of more,more, _more._ Louis has straddled Harry now and applies some friction, getting a really great throaty response from Harry.

“ Fuck.” He says and Louis goes to the exposed skin on his neck leaving love bites. Now they are back to kissing, properly kissing now, tongues sliding against each other, hot and wet and intense. Harry wants more friction, he rocks his hips upward, getting a rhythm going with Louis. Harry moves his hands from Louis hair and goes to caress down the sides of Louis body, to his sides and moves slowly to rest his hands on Louis ass. Louis moans out a small whimper.

“ _Harrey._ ” They should really stop, Time can not be frozen for so long.

Harry breaks away from Louis “ I think I should unfreeze time now.” Louis pecks his lips, before eventually getting up and laying down next to Harry. Louis laces his fingers with Harry “Be mon petit ami.” Louis says, not even a question. Harry chuckles.

“So you are commanding me to be your ‘petit ami’?” turning his head to lean and peck his shoulder. “I would be honored.” Harry says and then goes back on his back looking up at the sky that is already showing signs of the sun rising.

“ I love you, mon petit ami.” Harry and Louis say at the same time.

Louis squishes Harry’s hand and laughs. Wow, we are so disgusting, Harry thinks. They lay there and talk about everything and nothing. Harry looks down to their entwined hands and sees the dagger on Louis forearm. Louis does not notice as he continues to talk about how his little sister was just born and that her name is Ellie and that she is the cutest baby ever. Harry turns his head to look for the rose

“Look Louis, rose and dagger” Harry says placing the rose next to his dagger. Louis looks amused “You should get it tattooed, _Harrey.”_

“I think I’ll just get the rose. The dagger has been taken care of.” They chuckle together.

They both get up now that the sun has risen up in the sky, with a beautiful pinkish,purplish color. Their hands still entwined, they walk out of the maze, Harry still holding the rose with his free hand. Telling Louis that is the rose he will have tattooed on his left arm to align with his dagger. Louis thought it was the most cliche thing ever, but still fonds at the idea of ~~matching tattoos.~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_It may seem they are going to fast, but they both know that they are **the ones for each other**. **Time** might have passed faster than they thought. To their five month anniversary. To Harry getting a job. To finally getting that **rose tattoo** — the exact one he picked up that one day **Louis and Harry got together.** Or the many **nautical tattoos** they eventually plan on getting. To their first time having **sex**. To Louis graduating. To them spending so many years together, and having **kids**. **Marriage.**_

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Harry now realises that time is precious. _Whether frozen or not_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the ending wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading !  
> (I had too with the rose and dagger !)


End file.
